Talk:Twili
No! You can definitely see some more buildings in the Twilight Realm! Even without the hawkeye (although it helps) you can see them floating around here and there. XXXXX 20:44, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Is speculation allowed? Because someone did a doppelganger section with no sourced information. Should this be reverted? XXXXX 16:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Could I ask for anyone who has pictures of the Twili in the game, after they are healed by the Sols, to post pictures because Midna and Zant are rather unique members of the race and I think that the page could use a few pictures of the more common members of the Twili.--991807 01:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding the term "Twilit"; while playing the games, I always assumed it came from the root word "lit". When something is illuminated with ordinary light, it is said to be lit. Hence it makes sense that something illuminated(and mutated) by the supernatural Twilight would be called TWI-lit. The titles in-game don't strike me as deriving from taxonomy, especially because they don't denote a species, but a condition. -- 22:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ...Stuff There are some...things that might be worth mentioning. Is it just me...or does Veran, and Agahnim resemble the twili...and might be ones. The Zuna from FSA look a little like them...might be worth mentioning...maybe not. Also, the Twili don't have black skin...that is their clothing. It wraps around their body. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 03:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Veran looks like Midna's true form...Agahnim has a similar skin color... -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 03:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Really, it says that on Veran's page... -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 03:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Could we do theory's on them here? Aganim has some symbols on his cloak that looks like it could relate to twili. And was I right about the clothing? -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 03:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thank you. I'll change the skin thing to clothing sometime later, unless someone undoes it. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 04:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Clothing This isn't going anywhere. So...how come you guys think it is not clothing? It looks like clothing to me...-Twilight Sheikah (talk) 01:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I always thought it was clothing but there is a chance it isn't, although I feel that is highly unlikely. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, one other example is Midna, in her cursed form. You can see, from behind, her spine going down her back (if you look closely, you can see the line) but where the black (skin/clothing) is, you can't see it. Another thing to possibly note...is...um, the area below her back and spine... around the back part of the uper legs, the....yeah, you get it. A whole side of that area is showing...if you look close...you can begin to see the........um...you know...place where food exits....but then the (skin/clothing) blocks the rest of our view from it. Yes, I know, maybe that was a bit too much, sorry...but it's an example. You can see what I'm talking about in the scene where Link meets Midna in the dungeons. Also, twili do have teal skin. Look at Midna's true form and Zant. Maybe light blue, but teal works best I think. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 05:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :So when Zant attacks Midna using Lanayru what he's really doing is taking her clothes off. I cant see how that would make much sense Oni Link 13:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, know. The clothes are still there, but the colors are all messed up. -'Isdrak ' 15:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I think it's clearly clothing. Do we need to actually vote, or make this a fourm? How can we solve this? -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 00:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be an irritation. It was just anoying seeing it say skin. I like your idea TM and I'll stop right now. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 02:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's clothing, and for good reason. First off, the rune-markings travel off the black spots and onto the pale spots of the body. Secondly, if you observe Midna's imp form, the black spots move around her face in a way similar to simple skin patterning, and wrap around her ears. Also, if you compare Midna's true form's cloak to the black spots that are more "tight" to her body, you'll notice a slight textural difference. Also, her left leg is black, clearly showing toes. Sure she could be wearing a single sock or something, but I somehow doubt it. I could be wrong, but that's just the way I interpret it. Bloodtom1 (talk) 20:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sheikah + Gerudo = Twili? Just a theory I had that I thought should be voiced. Okay, so there are theories about the Twili that say they could either be the descendants of the Sheikah or of the Gerudo. These theories are supported by the fact that both of their symbols appear in the Twilight Realm, and that the Dark Interlopers that Lanayru share similarities with the Sheikah, and the Gerudo could have been banished to the Twilight Realm and evolved into the Twili. I won't repeat all of it here, since you could just as easily go to their individual pages and read up on it yourself. Here are some observations I made. One observation that was previously made is that the Twili share the characteristic red eyes of the Sheikah. But Zant does not. His eyes are golden, like the Gerudo, and he is also the only one who wears the Gerudo symbol. He is also very loyal to Ganondorf and, as a male, believes he has the right to be king. If he was the first male Gerudo born in a hundred years since Ganon himself, then he would have been king of his own people. Another is that Midna herself has the characteristic red hair of a Gerudo, but red eyes like a Sheikah. She could just have red hair, as there is no standard hair color for the Sheikah, but even her manner of dress has a very Gerudo flair to it, and so I would like to believe that she is possibly a half-breed of the two. They mention the line she spoke, "Do you forget that our ancestors lost their king to such greed?" While this could be referring to Ganondorf, I suspect that it could also be referring to the unspoken Sheikah "betrayal" that might've caused the Dark Interlopers to go rogue, attempting to take the Triforce for themselves. So, in other words, Midna could mean the King of Hyrule. Or it could suggest that the ancestors she means are the Dark Interlopers alone, and that their greed caused them to lose not only their place in the world of light, but also their service to the royal family and, thus, their King. Midna also mentions that they were originally a tribe of thieves. The Sheikah were guardians, not thieves, but the Gerudo were often described as such. Many of the Gerudo were referred to as "Gerudo Thieves", and there were even pirate Gerudo who stole eggs from a Zora songstress. Not only that, but the Gerudo Desert was where the mirror was located, and it was completely devoid of any living Gerudo, supporting the theory that the Gerudo were banished to the Twilight Realm, although I think they may have just been farther off in the desert, since people believe the Arbitrator's Grounds to be the Spirit Temple and the Gerudo couldn't even get there, with the exception of Nabooru. My thoughts are as such. I don't believe that the Dark Interlopers were just an amalgamation of different races and species that came together to steal the Triforce, turning on kin and kine out of greed. Though this is certainly possible, it would not really explain why they seem to share so many physical characteristics with the Sheikah alone, and why Zant himself resembles a Gerudo, or why Midna resembles both. I should like to think that the Dark interlopers were a half-race of both Gerudo and Sheikah after the Sheikah were banished from Hyrule. One half of the Sheikah moved on, added the teardrop to their symbol, and returned when beckoned. The other half lived among the Gerudo women, breeding into the Dark Interlopers, ninja thieves with red hair and eyes who would become the Twili. Zant himself, I would imagine, was the first male Gerudo born into the tribe, and was banished to the Twilight Realm by the Ancient Sages (though, truthfully, the only reason for this I can come up with is that he was a tyrant). It would explain why he is the only Twili to have golden eyes instead of red eyes, and why he wore the Gerudo symbol even before knowing of Ganon. Anyway, there are still some holes in it, but these are just some observations I made and some theories I formed. Someone may have already beat me and posted something similar to this somewhere, but I just came up with this off of the top of my head this morning while reading over the Sheikah and Gerudo. If there are too many holes, just disregard it. If it could use some polishing, feel free. If you can counter this, please do. If I'm wrong, I'd like to be proved wrong before I get this in my head forever. If you can add to it, please share. -- 16:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC)BethBAMF :It's an interesting theory, and I don't see any glaring holes or anything. As far as the wiki is concerned though, I'm not sure it has enough synergy to be given its own section. Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe all of the supporting evidence is already noted in one section or another (Sheikah/Gerudo/Mix sections), so I think it's fine to just have all that evidence there and if people like both the Gerudo and Sheikah ideas they will agree with you. Except for Midna having the characteristic hair color of one and eye color of the other, I'm not sure the that either the Sheikah or Gerudo side actually helps support the other. The Minda thing could be explained away in a few ways: A Sheikah could have red hair, red eyes may not be unique to Sheikah (so far as we know Kafei is not Sheikah, technically the FSA Gerudo sprite has red eyes), and both hair and eye color could be altered as part of the considerable transformation any existing race would have to have undergone to look like the Twili (they already change color to black and white/blue and many have no pupils, so why not orange hair or red/yellow eyes?). Because of that I don't think the Minda thing is enough reason to tie the Gerudo/Sheikah theories together, at least not on the page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Twili Royal Family? The page says that Zant and Midna suggest that the monarchy of The Twilight Realm is elective, but if that is so, why would there be a royal family, since one is mentioned?